An Angel's Crime
by PumpUpKicks
Summary: A handsome best friend. A cheating wife. A clueless husband. OneShot SasuHinaNaru WARNING: LEMON OOC!


A/N: Hello Beautiful Readers!

I wrote the story because someone asked for it. A person (who doesn't want to be name, IDK why?) sent me a message asking me to do a SasuHina Lemon.

The idea of the story and some of the scene was his, but the story plot I have to improvise. So if you think it sucks well sorry to disappoint I'm not good with lemons. LOL anyways I don't encourage you youngsters to read this due to obscene materials.

Also I might delete this after a couple of months maybe, depending on my mood. Honestly I had a hard time doing this so be nice and leave me some feedback. criticisms are welcome! Let me know what you think. Should this story stay or go!

xOxO

Disclaimer: Sasuke Naruto and Hinata belongs to Kishimoto-San :D

* * *

She rise from a bed, removing the white sheets away, naked body reveals as she stands up. Porcelain skin glows and her long ebony hair flows, the description could fit snow white. But she is no snow white, though she has pearl white eyes which are very rare. She slowly walks towards a huge window and the light coming from the outside made her skin look like stars glowing in the night sky. She stood there for a while looking at who knows what?

Another movement from the bed is made, he grabs a pillow from her side of the bed and hugs it tightly. He has the same fair skin like hers but not as flawless. He has this masculine form, his biceps and luscious muscles are revealing as he lower the sheets to his waist.

"You're up early" he speaks, his voice is deep and calm.

"My p-parents are coming so you b-better get up as well" she hesitated to say but she have to, she didn't turn to meet his gaze so she didn't see the scowl in his face. She continues her journey to the bathroom leaving the raven man in the bed. She still feels sore from last night, she checks herself in the mirror only to see what a mess she is, a beautiful mess.

She steps into the shower and turn it on, she let all the water flows in her body hoping it will clean the stain she puts in her life. The funny thing is she didn't feel even a slight contrition of doing such things, not one bit of contrite in her. She wouldn't consider herself as heartless as people might think she is. She's just a common sinner who doesn't feel any remorse.

The door suddenly clangs open, and she didn't turn to look who it is for she knows exactly who it is and she's just waiting for him to join her. He quickly enters the shower and sneaks in behind her. She feels his arms snaking in her flat belly, she felt the hard manhood of him from her behind, and it tickles. She smiles evilly letting all the water runs down to their body like they are standing in the rain. His hands travel from one place to another massaging her soft skin, while his lips are attacking her neck. The fervent feelings are rising through her vein like a fire from hell.

"Why do you even bother cleaning yourself? You know I like it when you're dirty" he whispers in her ear and by **_dirty _**he means nasty in sexual ways. And she can only answer him in moans of pleasure, he grins to her reaction. One of his hands reaching her thigh and slowly caresses it in ways that makes her falter. She's in euphoria, everything he does make her feel ecstatic like she is being sent in a euphoric place. How he pinch and slaps her buttocks in a very pleasurable ways. How he cups her breast in his hands and un-warningly put it in his mouth like a baby being breastfed by his mommy. How hungry he is for her. It gives her the pleasure and excitement that she can't explain. She's ready and willing to go to the extreme for him. She doesn't want him to stop whatever he is doing to her, oh no she doesn't. He gently plays with her clit with his finger, and the moans grow louder. He likes how she keeps her genitals free of hair it feels clean and soft to his liking. And how he loves it when she loses her mind over him it feels amazing.

But this time he's still not satisfied, he wants to tease her more until she begs for him to do her senselessly. She might act strong and independent when they're not engage in a contact, but it's in these kinds of moment where he holds everything over her. He is the captain of the ship, whatever he say she commands. Whatever he wants for her to do she obeys.

While one of his hands is working down there the other is up to her chest squeezing it, and his sinister of a tongue is assaulting her neck and ears. He caresses her back trailing from the top of her spine to her buttocks. She knows exactly what he wants her to do and without hesitation she bends. "Good girl" he mumbles. He starts pinching and slapping her buttocks mildly but her porcelain skin gets red easily.

"You like that?" he asked with a smug. She only nods her head to agree, she's in a far and different dimension that she can't find her words to answer clearly. This teasing makes her feel impatient yet submissive to his orders. She wants him inside her but his prolonging her agony. Unfortunately she can't do anything but to wait and obey because the pleasure his giving her is too overwhelming. He puts a finger in her cunt and tugs it in and out, he felt the sticky fluid gushing in his finger, and an evil grin forms in his wet lips again. "Oh… that is so effing good" he mumbles and she softly cries in pleasure. He adds another finger and gust it in and out of her again and again. A different kind of enjoyment and impatient is surrounding her. When is he going to put that hard crotch inside her? She wants it badly. He takes out the fingers and caresses her buttocks again. She didn't want him to stop, but he is teasing her. She's like a helpless cat in a dark alley.

"Tell me what you want me to do?" he evilly asks in the most seductive voice.

"I want you in me" she moans

"What? I can't understand that" he continues teasing

"Please I want you inside me" she pleads

"Oh Hinata, dear you have to do better than that" he continues caressing her butt. Her position is still compromise as he enjoys looking at her like that.

"Sasuke please" she pleads even more. Oh the sound of her angelic voice calling his name makes him feel more alive.

"What?" he asks seducing

"I want you…"

"You want me what?"

"T-take me. P-put your c-crotch inside me p-please." she blurt not feeling any chagrin in her.

"What was that?" Oh how much evil can he play just to hear her plead for him?

"I want you to put you're hard crotch inside of me!" she said impatiently without stuttering.

"You want me to fuck you?" his continues teasing makes her feel petulant. She didn't mind him talking dirty.

"Y-yes. P-please." She's losing that little sanity she has left.

"How do you want me to fuck you?" he ask insensitively

"H-hard!" she stutters.

"Then hard it is" he can't help but to smirk.

* * *

How did they get to this situation? They'd been doing this dangerous affair for some time now and she wonders.

She tries to recall the night where she became his slave. Yes it all started at her bachelorette party.

Her friends organized it for her and inform her fiancé about it however the information was only partial. They didn't tell him that there will be a male dancer. If he finds out, they will be all doomed as he gave specific warning about male strippers. However a bachelorette party wouldn't be complete without it.

"No male in the party! And NO MALE STRIPPER! Don't you dare put dirt on my Hinata's mind" yes that was his exact words to the girls.

Sasuke was debating with his mind if he will go to Naruto's place and return the action figures he barrowed to use in a toy exhibit which he participated months ago, that was organized by his brother. His blonde best friend has been bugging him about the toys and how important it is for a collector to see his collection every day of his life. He doesn't want to go to his friend's house because of **_her_**. Being sexually attracted to his best friend's fiancé is an understatement. He caught himself getting aroused by the said woman, and being a **_best friend_** he tried so hard not to betray Naruto. It wasn't a piece of cake though, he went to extreme measures of self-control just to suppress the overwhelming lust inside of him. He sighs in defeat by his own misery because he knew that the blonde wouldn't stop pestering him if he doesn't give him those toys sooner.

He grabbed his keys and storms out of his apartment. Few minutes later he is parked outside of his best friend's house.

He senses that there is an ongoing party due to loud music and girls squeaking. _'He didn't even invite me' _he smirks.

He rings the doorbell only to be surprised by an unfamiliar face. A blonde hair female opens the door. "Can I help you" the girl obviously doesn't know him and her irritating giggles are getting in his nerve. "Is Naruto in?" he asked impassively. He peeks at the almost open door only to find more squeaking girls, and he sense something was off. "No, he's out…" but before the blonde could finish her sentence Sasuke pushed himself in. "Hey wait this is a private…" but Sasuke ignores the girl trailing behind him. He made his way to the leaving room where the action is. He smirks at the view, his brows twitching trying to look for a familiar face… and there she was giggling like a school girl wearing a short skirt that almost leaves nothing for imagination. He went straight to her direction and the girl has no idea what is coming for her. "Well what do we have here?" he said more of a statement than question. Hinata was startled by the sudden intrusion of a raven haired man. "S-Sasuke-kun?" She almost fall from the chair where she was sitting a while ago, while being entertained by a half-naked man.

Sasuke is giving her that annoying sexy smirk that only he could do.

She stands tout de suite when he smirks at her. She can sense the dark aura coming from his form and she knows that she is at the wrong place and at the wrong time but for Sasuke the timing is just right. His feet dragged him here to witness this and to use this to his advantage. Pearl eyes locks at his obsidian one, his brows creases at the sight of her, and one of her friends who sense the tension took care of the gigolo. Whisperers are everywhere but he just doesn't care. He closes the distance between them "A word" he said softly in her ear so near that she could almost feel his lips brushing her ear. Sasuke smiles at the other girls as a reassurance that everything is OK.

"Excuse us ladies I need to talk to our little bride if you all don't mind" though his not sincere asking their opinions. He led Hinata to the stairs and into their room and without hesitations she obeys like a sheep.

"Where is Narto?" he asked slamming the door behind him.

"Ano… he's…he's…" stuttering nervously she swallow the lumps in her throat. The way he looks at her makes her feel nervous.

"Does he know about this?" he seats in the bed patting the space beside him gesturing for her to seat down as well.

"Sasuke-kun… Ano… Naruto didn't know a… about… the gi…gigolo" she answered nervously.

_'BINGO!' _he grins to himself.

"Please… Do-don't tell Naruto ab-about this…" he put his hand into her shoulder carefully robbing it. Some form of heat is forming inside her the man is undeniably _'hot'_.

"Actually this isn't my i-idea, its…" he put his finger to her lips to cut her off, softly caressing it.

"Hush now little princess, I could keep your dirty little secret" she didn't mind his words all she cares about is how to keep this from Naruto. She will do any drastic measure just to shut the man up and forbidding him to ruin their wedding.

He lean to her ears so close brushing it with his soft lips, his breath smells like mint she can breathe it in.

"But of course I have to ask something in return" he whisper in her ears soft and clear she could hear every breath he takes. She closes her eyes, can't help but to be intimidated by his closeness.

"Wh-what is it?" she asks

"I want you" a sexy whisper that gave her goose bumps, her eyes widens but the arousal of her body is undeniable. He made her feel this way even if she hates it the desire is too strong to ignore. "I can be your male gigolo, and my service is for free" he smirks

à

Long ago she harvests some kind of hidden desire for her fiancé best friend. Who wouldn't the man is a freaking hot. He's shouting adorable in every aspect of his face, a living Adonis who's ready to satisfy all the goddess in his presence.

And now that he's giving her the motives, who is she to resist? She isn't holy, after all even angels falls into sin.

His lips is slowly travelling from her ears down to her neck making her shiver down the spine, his slowly massaging her thigh with his free hand and she can't help but to release soft moans.

The evil grin never left his lips. He's victorious in this game; no one can resist him not even the shy timid fiancé of his best friend. He backs away for a moment to study her face the dark thick lashes of her eyes flickers slowly seducing him he sees her lips red as rose and a bit parted, he bet it taste sweet like an addicting wine. "Sasuke-kun …" but he shuts her up with a kiss, a deep and hard one. He let his tongue explore inside of her mouth. He is right he have never tasted a breath like hers, sweet.

The next thing she knows is he is slamming her in the wall pinning her there attacking her lips and neck like a sinister. She let out soft moans for him, she's enjoying this, and his hands caressing her thighs patting her behind like a baby at fault, after that he'll squeeze it like some kind of sponge. His hands travel from her shoulder down to her chest this causes her to moan even more.

Her mind is cloudy and all of this is too overwhelming for her. It's addicting she's wanting more of it. She didn't know that foreplay can taste this good. How do something so bad feels so good. Though she experienced foreplay with her fiancé, this is different. It totally brought her to a whole different level of pleasure. His pinching her nipples and its reacting, hardening every time he does. She feels juices are starting to flow in between her thighs. It's crazy how he makes her feel this way. This is all exciting she feels like an innocent bunny whose curiosity risen and wants to know it all, experience it, and have it all in the name of pleasure. His hardened crotch pressed against her skin.

He thought he missed a spot so he went back to her neck again climbing to the back of her ear. Oh how he loves those moans and how she silently calls his name **_'Sasukeeee' _**his smirking like a hound with the darkest intention. He loves tracing the curves of her body that perfectly placed in every way. How her summit fits perfectly into his cupping hands. And how soft it feels when he squeezes it. He unbuttons her top with no difficulties. He placed his hands under her skirt and reaches for that woman hood she's hiding under neat that tiny underwear. "You're ready" he murmurs into her ear. His sexy use of tone is adding up fire to her already heating body. He removes her skirt which he views as an encumbrance.

He paused and back off for a moment, she was standing there only in her underwear white eyes staring at him. He can't help but admire those angelic features in front of him surely she's a devil in disguise. "I'm no boyfriend material but I'll make sure you'll enjoy this. You will long for it. You will even beg me to do you at times, and I will but you have to promise me one thing" he softly whispers.

"What?"

"No securities will be rolling up between us. Were purely fubu, nothing else."

"OK. I s-see. D-demo you h-have to promise me that **_this_** will remain s-secret"

"Promise!"

He swiftly removes his shirt and attacks her again.

She runs her fingers through his back, her nails curving to it, oh the pleasure of pain how intoxicating. She frenetically trying to removed his pants, though she struggle a bit with it. "Hasty" he maunders. But she can no longer stand urge of lust, she is so ready to give in. She wants him, and she wants him now.

* * *

The day of their dinner rehearsal has come. She knew he will be there she just hope he will not try anything stupid to jeopardize her wedding.

She's wearing a white dress with some lacy details and it's complimenting every curve her body has to offer, porcelain skin stands out. He smirks at the sight of her alluring beauty. The womanizer has finally found his favorite doll. In his point of view, she sends him signal of lust just by looking at her and he wanted to attack the girl. However he needs to suppress his feelings, for his best friend is keeping a closed eye on her. Who wouldn't the girl is extra ordinary, beautiful in her own way. An innocent face with angelic features but have that deadly charm, Sasuke has never encountered before. He's getting obsess with her, her smile, her walk the way that body sways, every simple movements. The angelic soft voice when she speaks and the dark ebony hair that made her look like a doll.

The table was long and she is seated between the two men. Awkward as it is she enjoys how he fondles her legs under the table but she tries not to show it to him or to anyone for that matter. She even tries to remove his hands off her but he's persistent. Even when their parents are sitting in front of them she couldn't stop him for teasing her. The excitement is tremendous, a feeling she couldn't explain herself. Though she's a bit nervous that someone might realize what his hand is doing underneath the table. She caught herself getting addicted to his touch, and to the excitement he brings to her life. She could say that it is an intimate attraction but definitely not love. She only harvest love for Naruto but she was attached to the feeling of lust towards Sasuke. All her life she didn't know that deadly attraction could be possible but she's a living proof. Her feelings for him is nothing close as to what she feels for the blonde but there's a lot of things that the raven is providing her that the blonde can't.

The visitors are busy talking almost about anything and she feels bored with all the blabbering of the old pips. She excuses herself when she saw Naruto busy talking to one of the visitor. Sasuke caught a glimpse of the leaving Hinata so he followed her.

She enters the loo trying to brush out all the heat that Sasuke is giving her. Little did she know he is already behind her waiting for his chance to attack his prey.

One booth opens and a petite young lady went out, she is now alone in a huge loo. She heard the door opens and closed again but this time the click of the lock caught her attention.

A smirking Sasuke is at the door looking at her like a hungry hawk ready to take on his prey.

"Are you seducing me?" he asked moving closer to his prey.

"Nani?" she asked or answered confusedly.

"If you're not seducing me then why the hell are you wearing a dress like that?"

"Huh?" the confused poor girl couldn't follow. "I'm not seducing you, I-I..."

She backs away causing her to reach the sink behind her. He took another step forward closing the gap between them and he could tell she's nervous.

"U-Uchiha-San p-please not here" he is surprise by her pleading. He's expecting something rude like _'leave me alone or get away from me'_ but no. She said _not here_, does that mean that he can do her? Just not here? But being conceited bastard that he is, he wouldn't let any opportunity of screwing her pass.

"Why not?" he leans forward, close enough for her to breath in what he breaths out. _'Damn he smells good, and I'm the one seducing? Please!'_ She thought to herself.

"I want to bang you. Here. Now." he caresses the smooth surface of the sink behind her. Her eyes widen with his vulgar terms. She can feel the heat rising up into another level.

If their skin makes contact she knows she will explode. She can't hold back any longer, and eventually give in to the lust. Closing her eyes he softly caresses her thighs with his right hand and her nape with his left. He then attacks her open neck before travelling to her collar bone then all the way to her cleavage using his lips and tongue. Moans. More moans had escaped her smooth lips. He lifts her up making her seat on the sink, while they were kissing madly, deeply and full of lust. How long will this dangerous affair last? Until when can she do this? _'This is wrong_', she protests in her head. Do all wrong things always feel this great? If so she wouldn't mind not getting anything right. The man smirked at his prey. She is enchanting, he's a traitor. His doing wrong things, to a person who had done nothing but good to him yet, he doesn't mind being a traitor to his own friend if it means having this enchanting moment with her. This is like magic. Dangerous. Scary. And yet it is both entertaining and magnificent. Her scent is addicting. Giving him shiver down to his very spine. He cannot stop. He won't stop. He is already drowning to this dangerous affair that they have. She sure doesn't mind what he is doing to her and it only makes him more interested. This will continue for a long time maybe a lifetime. If the day come they got caught he wouldn't careless. She got him under her spell and her under his. He wonders when will this feeling ever end, he hope not. He deepened the kiss even more tangling her legs to his to his hips. Feeling her soft breast press against his chest he swiftly lifts her dress up to level her thighs until it reveals her lingerie. He smirked at the sight "You don't really strike me as the one to wear lacy undies" she blushes in deep crimson "Sexy". They continued the foreplay session until he can take no more. His hard member wants to feel the inside of her warm ones, he ripped her undies madly and she somehow gave him the look of protest but he just doesn't give a damn. He needs to be satisfied and he needs it now. He unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants letting his hard member out. He tests her wetness using one of his fingers and it satisfies him that she is extremely wet. He smirks that this is because of him. He points his hard member to her wet ones slowly teasing her. Her moans turn him on even more than he already is. He slowly enters the cave and tugs his little man inside it. It went on and on until they've reach they're limits. There's no turning back he needs to explode. And he will do it inside of her. He doesn't care about protection his mind was clouded by lust to even think straight.

They both explode at the same time.

They finished catching their breaths panting trying to regain their sanity that was lost a while ago. After an eternity which is minutes to us.

They went back to reality fixing whatever it is that was ruined in their proper looks. He went to the door first, and before opening it he looks at her, studying her, he couldn't get enough of her.

"**_This_**" he breathes deeply. She just stares at him. "What we have here... I will not force you anymore..." her eyes flicker, where is he heading? "If you want to continue **_this_**... Whatever this is I will wait for you in my apartment tomorrow night. If you come it means you accept it." he sighs not understanding why is he doing this and why he is even saying this to her, he can have her anytime he wants but he decided that it's just unfair if she is only doing this because of his knowledge about the male stripper. He wants her to be willing for him. To be open for him. To be submissive to his needs. The girl just kept quiet not moving her gaze from him. "If you don't I won't bother you anymore. You will never see me ever again after the wedding" then he went out closing the door behind him. It was too fast that he didn't see the sadness in her eyes when he said his last words.

* * *

"There she is" the blonde exclaim to the other man when he sees her approaching. He extends his arms upon getting near them and wraps it around her shoulder. "Where have you been?" he asks smiling. His smiles were warm and calm. Soothing even but her mind was drifted to the black haired man in the other side of the room talking to other visitors. She smiles at the blonde "I went to the loo, and I had a wardrobe malfunction" she thought of her ripped panties, and now she's wearing none, the bastard ripped it off. The blonde look at what she is wearing and saw nothing but beauty admiring her he sigh and hug her even closer "You look beautiful" then kiss her in her temples, which made her blush. This is what separates him from Sasuke, his gentleness and sweetness. That even in bed he can't be persuade to do unimaginable things to her. He treats her with so much respect that it has gotten to the point where sometimes she wish he would try to experiment. He views her as a fragile antic that needs to be treasure.

* * *

It's almost midnight as he lies awake in his bed. It's been raining cats and dogs the whole evening and it's so gloomy. He is never the type of person to consider having patience and he felt wrong by bending his rule now, since the person he has been waiting for didn't arrive. Maybe she didn't consider his offer, and maybe he was a fool to think that she will accept that indecent proposal. He punches his pillow in irritation. Why the hell is he feeling this way? Why can't he get her off his mind? She was never his to begin with and she will never be. Why did he ever consider being in this fucked up situation? Why?

His thoughts was disturbed by a loud thunder, he felt something strange. He thought he heard the doorbell ring but he wasn't sure. He couldn't tell if he imagines things now that he is so clouded by her. He sighs and got up he decided that maybe it's better to check just in case. He slowly approaches his front door. Hoping. Hoping she will be there when he opens it. But there's no one there. The hallway was empty. Its pass midnight and maybe he needs to give it a rest. It is really disturbing to be imagining things. Just when he is about to enter his room he heard his front door clicked open. _'What the hell?'_

Then there she is. All wet or soaked from the rain but still look beautiful. She's panting trying to catch her breath. He was dumbfounded in her presence, is he dreaming?

"Am I too late?" she whispers. He didn't answer. He just let his hands run through her shoulder. Touching her very gently trying to process what is happening. Maybe he's trying to figure out if he is still in reality. Her soft skin feels so good. She blinks at him and he stares at her. It's like a staring contest that lasted for 10 seconds. "I…" their lips met. He wasted no time. The night is dark but he wouldn't mind because it won't be cold after all.

* * *

A/N: that's it! You probably hate me now, or not! Let me know :D


End file.
